All is Fair in Love an War Right?
by DamagedDreamer
Summary: A as an orpahane kagome only had a few friends, but what happens when japanese ambassador moves next door with his two son's and their friend. Will love bloom or will war destroy all the flowers?
1. Over the fence

Over the Fence

By: Angel Maiden

* * *

Age is in this chapter!

Kagome: eight

Sesshomaru: 10

Inuyasha: nine

Sango: nine

Kikyo: eight

Miroku: nine

(Kagome's p.o.v.)

* * *

I guess growing up in an all girls school is supposed to make you into a proper woman, the only thing it did for me was make into a mischief little girl. My name is Kagome Higurashi and I just turned 8 two weeks ago. I have lived at shikon girl's school for three years, right after my parents died. My two best friends also go here but only because they were sent here by their parents. There is sango who is strong, stubborn, and has no time for boys she just turned nine. Then there is kikyo, many people say she is my twin when in fact we are nothing alike she is eight. We were not always friends; we started as the worst rivals. We would always play pranks on each other seeing if we could do more damage than the last time. The last prank we ever pulled on each other blew up our classroom. Sango put small cherry bombs in our desk what she did not know was we stuck a stink bomb in hers. We formed a crooked friendship after that, after kikyo and mine's hair grew back, and sango stopped smelling like a dead eel.

Our life's were almost perfect, School early in the morning the rest of the day was ours to do what so ever we pleased. That day we set out in the courtyard wondering what we could possibly do. The house next door had moving trucks outside, so we decide to be nice (more like nosey) and introduce our self's. We walked through all the workers who only glanced our way before going back to work. Sitting on the front steps where three boys. I skipped up to what appeared to be the oldest and stuck out my hand. "Hi I'm kagome and this is sango, and kikyo who are you?" Another hand-grabbed mine pulling me towards a boy with short dark hair and violet eyes. "O pretty lady your name sounds like something from heaven would you bear my children?

I pulled my hand away before hitting him on the head. "Pervert I'm only 8!" I turned back to the other two. The oldest glared at us and then went back to watching the workers. "I'm inuyasha and I'm 9, that's fluffy or sesshomaru and his 10, and then the pervert is miroku his 9." I shook Inuyasha's hand as the girls looked out from behind me. Over the years, we became friends, but were almost lost to each other forever. It happened when I was about 13 a new boy had just moved in across from us and we decide being who where to go say hello, only this time the boys' came with us. The house from the out side did not seem that welcoming. Black shutters hung on to the already decaying building, as some kind of stone monsters sat on each corner of the house.

We walked up onto the porch being careful of the broken boards and glass that lay scattered around at our feet. I reached up gently to knock on the door, but it flew up as two piercing red eyes stared out us. "What do you want!" the boy's voice growled at us. "We came to introduce ourselves." A voice came from the back of the group. "Ah, you must be the three boys that live across the street; I see you brought some young lady's too." He spoke as he walked into what little light there was. His hair seemed dark as midnight, but his face to pale for one who should be living. "Please come in." Slowly our little group moved into the house and followed the zombie of a boy. "Welcome to my humble my home, sit down." His eyes bore into my skull as I sat in-between sesshomaru and inuyasha. "My name is Naraku Kan ga tsuyoi, but you may call me Naraku." I nodded and then we all introduced how old we were and ourselves. "I have something to show you come." We followed him up the stairs and into several hallways before arriving at what looked like an art gallery. The others walked through but Naraku held me back by my arm. "Kagome if you would become mine I could give you whatever you wanted, money, power, lust. Just say it and I shall get it." I shook my head, as he pushed me against the wall.

I opened my mouth to scream but his clamped down over mine. I felt betrayed, and violated. I had enough and bit down on his tongue, as soon as he moved away I screamed. Every one ran into the hallway trying to see what was wrong. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha's eyes begin to bleed red when they saw what he had done. A low growl came from one of their throats, and I watched as Naraku stepped back an away from me. I ran to our little group and flew into the first person's arms I could find. It just happened to be sesshomaru. The deep rumble calmed me enough so at least stop the tears and to allow sesshomaru to carry me out. With one last warning glare, our group walked down and out of the house, but Narakus' voice carried with us. "I will have you kagome, No matter who I have to kill!" with that, we were safely out of the house and making our way back to our homes.

We spent many good days in that house celebrating holidays and birthdays. Before long, several people in our group became closer to others, while at the same time sesshomaru and I grew farther a part. I think I realized how far a part we truly were when he did not show for my 16th birthday party. I being the overly sensitive type tried not to show how disappointed I was, in him not being there, but somehow the others saw through it and hunted him down. The finally found him sitting in his room reading, nothing out of the unusual. Instead of just telling me to go see him, the told me he had a surprise for me.

I walked up the stairs the little group behind, and burst right into Sesshomaru's room. He moved the book down a bit, just enough to see who it was before putting back again before his face. "What do you want kagome?" he asked always in his cold way. "The others said you had a surprise for me." I replied, my voice sounding almost bubbly. "I have no such thing, now if you would so kindly leave my room before your scent takes over everything." He said neither he book nor him every moving. I huffed before turning. "Gladly your snotty attitude is becoming depressing." Where I thought my friends had been standing was now a locked door. I ran up to the door banging against it with all of my power. "Let me out or there will be hell to pay guys!" I shouted threw the overly thick door.

"They can't hear you." A cool voice said from behind me. I turned around him and his damn book still in the same spot. I walked over to him and grabbed the books from his hands throwing it against the wall. "I'm tired of everyone ignoring me. First is kikyo and inuyasha because they start dating, then its sango and miroku because they are always fighting with one another or should I say flirting. And you, well you stopped caring a long time ago so who the hell do I have!" my voice rising with each word. He watched me with one of his eyebrows raised; slight interest or boredom flickered across his face. "Now if your tantrum is over, pick up my book, and then sit down and be good or I shall make you." His voice calm but threaten all at the same time. "No, I shall not sit down and be one of your damn bitches, nor shall I pick up some book which only gives you a way to ignore me!" He stared blankly at me as he stood to get the book him self. I beat him to it and picked it up before jumping across the bed to the other side. "Give me the book woman or I shall force you to." "No" I shouted back at what now looked like an enraged man.

* * *

(Normal vision)

* * *

He jumped across and tackled her to the floor the book still clamped firmly in her hand. "Why do you irritate me so?" he asked. Kagome kept her mouth shout as she watched him get closer. They were lost in each other's eyes, their mouths moving closer together. Kagome slammed the book down on top of his head and scooted out from under him. "Pervert, you just tried to kiss me didn't you?" he growled and grabbed the book from her outstretched arm. "I was just trying to get my book you took from me woman." He stood up and walked back to his armchair before opening the book again. "Don't you care that they have locked us in here till god knows when." "Not really, I have just begun to read this book and so can finish now that I no where to be." "I hate you." Kagome mumbled as she flopped onto the edge of the bed. "The feeling is mutual." the calm reply came.

* * *

(Sesshomaru vision)

* * *

I tried getting back into the story, but now the irritating woman had found her way into my closet and was snooping around. I put down my book and looked toward her. "Can I ask why you are in my closet woman?" "My name is kagome, and I'm looking for a t-shirt its late, I'm tired and going to bed." The muffled reply came. I went back to reading the story when I had almost escaped into the history when a soft sight found its way into my ear. Curled up in my bed lay the half-sleeping kagome. "Good night fluffy." Before I could respond, she was already asleep. I shook my head and picked up my book the door to my right opening slightly. "What are they doing are they making out yet?" came what appeared to be Sango's voice. "No Sesshomaru's staring at…us." A large gulp echoed as four people scurried away from the door. I slowly walked out of the room the door closing behind me. Tonight would be a wonderful night for hunt a low growl coming from inside me.

* * *

Ok guys and gals that's all for tonight. I know I should update my other stories but this idea came to me and just would not go away so I wrote it down. Hope you like!

AngelMaiden


	2. morning screams and a shopping team?

All is fair in Love and War Right?

Chapter 2

* * *

Kagome sat up as the suns early morning rays hit her eyes. She nudged the softly snoring blanket covered body next to her. "Sango, get up and close the curtains." The body snorted but made not moved to get up the blankets only moving a bit.

"Sango?" Kagome pulled back the blankets only to see the face of a sleeping sesshomaru.

Kagome screamed as she tried to stand up and away from the now wide-awake sesshomaru.

A huh came from his mouth as he sat up pulling the blankets that had wound them self around kagome's legs. A sharp yelp came from her mouth as she fell onto the sleepy and confused sesshomaru.

Kagome scrambled from his lap trying to stand again on her own two feet.

"How dare you sleep next to me!" she screamed at him.

"May I remind you, you stupid little girl. That this is my room; therefore I may sleep where I please when I please."

"Well I…I…I was here first!" she said back as childish as any 16 year old could.

Sesshomaru only rolled his eyes as he got up and headed towards his bathroom. Kagome tossed her raven hair behind her as she stormed from the room.

The hallway seemed to long as she went towards the dining room wear she knew the others would be eating breakfast.

Inuyasha reached across the table stabbing his fork into another piece of sausage.

"Sesshomaru didn't have to be so harsh." Miroku said as he rubbed his bruised up forehead.

"Yeah well you boys deserved it." Sango said as she took a bite of her eggs.

"What are you talking about it was your idea!" inuyasha yelled at her as tiny bits of sausage sprayed at them.

"Inuyasha don't eat with you mouth full, and besides you know sesshomaru would never hit poor little girls like us!" kikyo said as she winked at him from across the table.

They all begin to eat again wondering when the others would join them. Loud screams from down the hall made them turn there heads towards the door.

"Sounds like kagome is finally awake." Sango said turning back to her food.

"I wonder what could have made her scream like that." Miroku said as he stared dreamily into space.

"Get your mind out of the gutter!" inuyasha said as he slapped him upside the head.

Footsteps echoed outside the door, Kagome burst into the room her face fixed into a frown her hair twisted into a rats nest. The large T-shirt she wore hanging off one of her pale shoulders.

Her glare moved from each guilty person to the next. "I should kill all of you!" she screamed causing the boys to shiver with fear.

"It was their idea!" the girls said pointing towards the two boys.

Inuyasha ducked under the table as kagome lunged at them. "I'll kill you!"

Miroku yelped as a plate of eggs smashed into his head. Inuyasha tried crawling out the other side when I a hand grabbed his ankle pulling him back.

He turned his head to see a devilish kagome smirking at him. "Help." His whisper barely heard as she pulled him towards her.

Sango and kikyo continued to eat even as the table bumped up and down, yelps, and screams heard from underneath.

Sesshomaru walked into the room and sat down at the head of the table picking up his jumping plate he loaded it up with what food that had not spilled onto the table.

Kagome crawled out from under the table sitting her self in chair across from sesshomaru. She loaded down her plate and, with a smile upon her face begin to shovel food into her mouth.

"Kagome there is this party coming up and I'm going with inuyasha, and sango is going with miroku. So why don't you come with us dress shopping and come along." Kikyo said staring at kagome with puppy eyes.

"I would love to, but I have no one to go with." She said staring down the table at sesshomaru.

"Oh don't be silly kagome, you'll go with sesshomaru!" sango said clapping her hands together as if she had discovered something wonderful.

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow as he stared at the three girls.

"Who said I don't already have date?" he said staring at the now crest fallen kagome.

"Do you?" sango and kikyo asked as the glared at him.

"No, but I could meet…" the girls cut him off in mid-sentence as they chatted about what dress color they should get.

Inuyasha and miroku finally crawled out from under the table. "We think kagome should get a red dress and show the demon she really is!" the said as the rubbed their bruised head and scratched arms.

Kagome stuck out her tongue as she skipped out the door and down the hall to get dressed.

"You guys shouldn't pick on poor kagome like that!" kikyo and sango said as they went around the table hitting each male on the head.

Sesshomaru cringed as shoe smacked the side of his face. "What was that for?" he asked.

"That's for upsetting kagome!" they said as they linked arms and followed the skipping kagome.

"Women!" inuyasha shouted as he looked down at his empty plate. A shoe flew from the still open door way hitting him square in the head.

They two girls finally caught up to kagome right as she entered into her room. Sometime ago the girls had all moved in when the girls school closed down.

"What should I wear today? Kagome asked aloud, as she walked over to her over-stuffed closet.

"Hurry up kagome I want to get there before the crowd." Kikyo said flipping through one of the many scattered magazines that lay on the floor.

"Alright, alright don't get your panties all in a bunch!"

Finally, dressings in jeans and a graphic tee she pulled her friends off the bed and out of the room.

"I have a surprise for you girls today!" kagome said as she bounced towards the garage.

"What would this surprise happen to be?" sango asked her voice laced with nervousness.

Kagome held up a pair of dull grey keys. "I stole Sesshomaru's keys to his Bentley."

The girls squealed with delight as they piled into the jet black Bentley.

"Kagome did anyone ever tell you how smart you are!" sango said as she fiddled with the radio.

"Yep!"

"Kagome watch out sesshomaru is in the middle of the drive way."

Kagome looked up coming to stop with only an inch between them.

"Out, now!" sesshomaru yelled through the glass.

"Sorry can't hear you sesshomaru we have to go shopping."

Kagome backed up then floored it, sesshomaru jumping out of the way just in time to avoid getting hit.

From his spot in the grass, he watched as kagome and his precious car faded from view.

"Just you wait kagome; you have to come home at some point!"

Kagome road down the street Absent Element playing on the radio. Turning into the mall parking lot, she turned off the car.

Once inside the girls looked at each store with stars in their eyes. "Which should we go to first?" sango asked.

"Lets go into this one." Kagome said pulling her friends into an overly expensive store.

"Kagome we can't afford this stuff." Sango said glancing at the price tags.

"Don't worry about it I have it all taken care of." She said as she looked at a silver dress.

A sales clerk walked over. "May I help you ladies?" she asked a forced smile upon her face.

"Yes I'm Mrs. Takashi; I called earlier this morning about buying some dresses." Kagome said her voice taking on that of a richer woman.

The sales clerks face changed immediately, almost too where you could see dollar signs in it.

"Oh right this way, we have already laid out the dresses for you and your friends."

Kagome nodded following behind the woman, kikyo and sango snickering the whole time.

Trying on the dresses were harder then they thought and finally all three girls had someone helping them.

All three girls walked out at the same time, gasps escaping from them.

Sango stood in Royal purple dress with titanic sleeves. Kikyo stood beside her in a gold dress with white lace over-lay.

Kagome's dress seem to be of silk that was dyed to silver with crystals sprinkled here and there.

"Ok Mrs. Takashi the total comes to…" Kagome cut the sales clerk off.

"I don't care here is my credit card just check us out with shoes too." The sales clerk nodded timidly taking the card from kagome's gloved hand.

After changing back into their outfits the girls walked around the mall sipping on milk shakes.

"Kagome you do know that when sesshomaru finds out he will kill you."

"Well I plan to cross that bridge when I come to it, besides he has plenty of money!"

The girls nodded as the headed towards the parking lots purchases in hand.

Kagome slowly pulled into the driveway ash she talked to the girls.

"Ok I'll pull into the driveway you guys take the bags too Sango's room and I'll put the keys and credit card back before sesshomaru gets home from work."

Kagome slowly opened the door to Sesshomaru's room. With a sigh, she closed the door behind her and snuck over to his nightstand.

Pulling open the drawer she through in the keys and card.

A hand clamped down her shoulder as one enclosed its self over her mouth. Someone pushed her down onto the bed as they sat on top of her.

"You took my car, and my credit card." Kagome rolled her eyes as she tried to talk through his hand.

Realizing she could not talk she did the only thing she could, licked his hand. Sesshomaru pulled back his hand looking at it with disgust written across his face.

"I took the car because I felt like it and it was payback for this morning."

"You still didn't say way why you took the credit card."

"You'll find out soon, now would mind getting off me."

He smirked as he grabbed her arms pinning them above her head.

"What if I don't want to let you up?"

His face came towards hers as his sweet breath mixed with her own.

"Then I would have to kiss you that would shock you enough now would it not?" she said leaning her head up towards his.

He started laughing thinking that she would not have a enough guts too.

Kagome closed the space between them kissing him as passionately as she could with her arms behind her.

Sesshomaru stood up letting her dodge pass him an out the door a surprised look slowly making its way across his face.

Kagome just smiled as she skipped down the hall towards Sango's room.

* * *

Ok people that is it for me I am worn out and its 4:30 in the morning. Therefore, I am going to bed and I hope you enjoy the chapter! Read, review, and flames will be used to make smore's and hot dogs! Like when I go camping, did you know that hot dogs cooked slowly over a fire are…: fades off towards her room where she then falls asleep?

Angel Maiden


End file.
